Is It Really Forced Love?
by The Durin Bros Girl
Summary: Rylla, daughter of Náin, is being forced to marry the Prince of Erebor on Next Durin's day, which is in two years, to secure the line of Durin. She is sent over seas to the Lonely Mountain where she is to live for the rest of her life with Thorin, forced to love him. The couple seems doomed from the start with his big ego and her will to hate him. M for later scenes? Pre-Hobbit.
1. Breaking The News

**Hey there! This story is before Smaug attacked Erebor and ruined everything. Enjoy!**

**Here's a few things in my story that you might want to know so keep in mind:**

**1) Dwarves are normal height **

**2) Women dwarves do not have beards**

**3) Ugly is ugly, pretty is pretty, not the messed up fat guys with huge beards are hot and muscular guys with stubble (*cough cough* Kili) are hideous**

* * *

I glared at my father. "Dear Aüle, tell me my ears deceive me."

Father sighed. "Rylla, please. Why do you have to be so harsh? This will be very good for the Iron Hills! Do you not want the best for your people?"

"You mean the best for you and your people." I hiss under my breath, feeling my blood boil. Turning on one foot, I walked away stiffly and pushed open the door. With one hand holding a handful of my velvet dress, I used the other to slam the door as hard as I could and stalked back to my room with my maid, Alybrilla, following. _Where had she come from? Was she listening outside? _I walked into my room and flopped on my bed. "You were listening, weren't you?"

Alybrilla closed the door and turned around, looking at me cautiously. "Well, a little bit." She admitted. Alybrilla was my best friend, despite how different we were. Her hair was shoulder-length and black; strange because dwarves usually had long hair, but she said she liked it like that. "Rylla, you know, he is very handsome. He would make a good husband, too." Her face was pink.

"Aly! I don't even know him! He's basically a stranger and I have to marry him! Next Durin's Day!" I exclaimed, suddenly exhausted.

"Ry, you'll get to know him. You'll have more than one year to be with him. Starting tonight." I looked over to notice that she was packing my dresses!

"No!" I snatched the royal blue gown from her hands. "Aly! I'm not going! Who said for-"

"His Majesty, your father, King Náin, did. And the Lonely Mountain's King, Thrór, wants you over. The sooner, the better." She grabbed the gown back and started refolding it.

I felt as if I had been slapped across the cheek and I fell back onto the bed, my head pounding in disbelief. "I'm leaving the Iron Hills _tonight_?!"

Aly nodded sadly. Tears glistened in her eyes and she blinked furiously. "I'm going to miss you, Ry. Promise you'll write to me, okay?"

I could feel the lump in my throat. All the fighting spirit in my body broke as I felt a tear stream down my face. "Oh, I promise, Aly, I will write, no matter what anyone has to say." I got up and we hugged, crying on each other's shoulders.

"Oh, Mahal, I am so sorry." She wiped at my shoulder where the dark blue fabric was almost black where her tears had fallen.

"It's okay." I took a deep breath. "You go help the kitchen staff, I'll pack up here." I looked at her, letting a sly smile crossing my lips. "Or... find, oh say, Nulir and strike up a conversation."

She blushed bright red and gave a slight curtsy before walking out of my room, closing the door softly.

I folded the dresses, picking out the nicest ones including a beautiful ruby red one with white lace trimming, three emerald green ones, and several blue ones; my favourite colour. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in." I called. The door creaked open and there was my brother, Dáin. We were twins, but looked nothing alike except for our hair which were both a beautiful, yet peculiar light brown. His eyes were a dark brown while mine were blue; a pale blue-green.

"Rylla, I hear you depart from the dock tonight." He stepped closer. I smiled as my brother pulled me in for a rough hug, his stubble brushing my cheek as he gave me a swift kiss. And though gentleness was not his forte, he cradled me in his arms as though I was his babe. In the comforting arms of my brother, I let the tears fall.

"I'm going to miss you all." I heard myself say through sniffles.

"I know. We will, too, Ry." He murmured in my hair. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

I stopped moving instantly. "How do you know it'll be fine?" I asked quietly, my voice quivering slightly with anger. "You're not going far away from home, marrying a stranger. Dáin, it's, at least, a three to four day trip. It could be dangerous."

He patted my head, trying to soothe me. "You have twenty-five to thirty men with you. I think they could keep even _you_ out of trouble."

I smiled wryly and pulled back to continue packing. "With my amount of luck, it'll be surprising if I _don't_ sink the ship before we get there."

* * *

I stared at the ship awaiting me. I looked up at Dáin who was smiling, but I could see tears his eyes. Father was on the other side of me, patting my shoulder proudly. "Rylla, say hello to your future in Erebor."

After a peck on the cheek from Dáin and a brief hug from father, I boarded the ship. As their figures start shrinking I see Dáin's face twist in anger and I hear his voice, carried by the wind, shouting furiously at father, "I can't believe you gave Rylla to a man she doesn't even know! Especially Thorin, son of Thráin?! Not to mention she is barely of age to be wed!"

The words rang in my head. _To be wed. _It made everything more realistic instantly. I was to be wed to a man I didn't even know because of my father's own greed.

* * *

I watched as the sun met the water. There wasn't a single cloud as the orange and yellow lit it up the sky. The water was shining the most beautiful dark blue-green and I watched as land could be seen. It was the land of the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

**Ehehehehehe... That's the end right here. Next chapter will probably be up by tommorow or the day after that. Reviews would be appreciated. Tell me if you have suggestions or want specfic scenes. Thanks! Xoxo.**


	2. Arriving In Erebor

**Hiiii! Oh, geez, thanks for the reviews! :) I've been curious about Thorin's youth, too, which is _why_ I've chosen to write this story. There's a tiny bit of backround on Rylla in this chapter, if it helps. Enjoy!**

* * *

As the ship reached the harbour, I clenched my teeth, letting out a low hiss. In the past three days, I have lost every ounce of patience, snapped at many of the guards, and seeing the Lonely Mountain nearly made push someone off board. One of the guards, beside me, then, put a big, comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Rylla, we have arrived. If you ever want anything, give me a shout." There was only one guard who dared call me by my name. It was Viran, the big-hearted guard who taught me how to use a sword and a bow against father's liking. He had long dark hair and kind green eyes, stubble (he was only seven years older than me) and a jolly laugh. Viran was the hero of my childhood and only a few days ago, thought to be the love of my life (and my husband) until father arranged for _me_ to be married to _him_._ It_.

_I want to go home. I want to marry you_, I thought but said, "Yes, thank you Viran." And I let him take my hand as we get off the ship and step into the village of Dale.

* * *

Viran rapped on the giant door and it creaked open slowly with guards standing behind it.

"We have brought Princess Rylla, daughter of Náin." Viran gestured to me.

The guards looked at me and nodded, making room for us to walk in. One led us to their throne room where King Thrór sat, with Thorin on one side and Thráin on the other. I held my lip to keep from hissing at them and curtsied stiffly. "King Thrór, Prince Thráin, Prince Thorin, I am Rylla of the Iron Hills, daughter of Náin."

Thorin locked eyes with me, looking at me rather disgustedly. He had long black locks, piercing pale blue eyes, a regal nose and basically screamed royalty from head to toe. His long lashes dipped as he looked over to his grandfather.

"Ah, Princess Rylla, you are as fair as they say." I blush, despite myself. "We hope you find yourself at home, here in Erebor. Thorin shall show you to your room where you will stay till you find it comfortable to.. Well, nevermind now. We can sort it out later."

"Thank you, King Thrór. This is much appreciated by me, my father, and my people." I gave another curtsy.

Thorin nodded to me. "Come."

I gave Viran's hand a squeeze. "Thank you." I whispered, the lump in my throat refusing to let me say anymore.

"Lass, I'll be here for you anytime. I wish you the best of luck." His eyes averted to Thorin, who was waiting impatiently, before back at me. He pulled my hand up, kissed the back of it, and turned to leave. My heart nearly broke at the sight of him leaving.

* * *

I tugged my pack closer as I followed Thorin, frantically blinking back tears. We haven't exchanged a single word yet.

"Here is your room." He finally said, nodding his head at the door before us in disdain.

"Thorin! Thorin! Is the princess here-" A blonde dwarf with braided hair came dashing through the corrider. He had the same pale blue eyes as Thorin, but they shined in excitement rather than boredom or disgust. He gaped at me, mouth moving but no words came out. _A handsome fellow, hair tied back, stubble and all. _Was my first thought.

"Hello," I smiled at him. He was a few years younger than us both. He held a bow in one hand, a quiver strap strung across his chest.

"H-hi." He gave an awkward wave of the hand, his eyes turning to Thorin in amazement before back at me. "I-I am F-Frerin, son of Thráin, son of Th-Thrór, at your s-service."_ This is Thorin's younger brother._ The youngster had lots of energy, I was told.

"Frerin, what in the name of Durin are you doing in here?" Thorin asked impatiently."You were supposed to be taking care of Dís. Where is she anyways?"

"In her bedroom. She is asleep and Mother said that she'll take care of her for the rest of the afternoon." Frerin grinned, looking quite pleased with himself.

"Well," Thorin's eyes turned to me. "I guess you should unpack and get yourself comfortable." He said a bit roughly. "If you need anything, the servants will be at your service."

"T-thank you...?" I stuttered. His gaze was so intimidating, I had look away for a moment. I turned to go into the bedroom after an uncomfortable silence and the two brothers left.

The bedroom was very nice. The curtains and bedsheets were the faintest colour of blue-green with white lacey fringes. There was a large balcony and the bed could easily fit three people. I grinned stupidly at the closet where there were already beautiful dresses, made to fit my size. I hung the rest of my dresses and put away my favourite brush; the one Mum had given me before she died.

I chose a silky sky blue dress. It was loose and reach a bit further than my ankles. I picked out black ribbon flats to go with it and walked out, closing the door behind me, bumping into Frerin.

"H-hello, Princess." He said, bowing clumsily.

"Hello, Prince Frerin. Were you planning on practicing archery today? It's a very nice day." I looked out the nearby window where sunlight was shining through.

"Yes, I was." He smiled brightly. "Would you care to join me?"

I looked at him, pityingly. "I'm sorry Frerin. I'd like to look around the castle right now, if you don't mind." His face fell so I quickly added. "How about later on in the day?"

He nodded slowly but I could see the excitement on his face. "I think that's doable. See you later, Princess!"

"Call me Rylla!" I shouted after him as he ran down the hall.

"Are you Princess Rylla?" I felt someone tugging on my hand. I turned to see a girl, a few years younger than Frerin, rubbing her eyes sleepily. _Wow, _I thought to myself. _I'm meeting so many people in one day. _She had the same black hair as Thorin's, but her eyes weren't blue. _Why do I keep refering to Thorin? _I thought, feeling as apalled as Thorin had looked earlier. I looked back down on the girl. Her eyes... they were a dark brown and big, fringed with impossibly long lashes. She looked so innocent and adorable with little pink lips, a thin frame and small hands and feet. Her hair fell into soft waves down her shoulders and she was wearing a light pink night dress.

"Yes, I am." I bent down a little so my eyes were level with hers. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"I am Princess Dís." She smiled proudly, fully awake now. _So Thorin has a sister, too?_

"Dís! Where are you?" I heard a woman's voice shout. "Dís!"

I looked at the small girl, trying to hide the surprise on my face. "Princess, is that your Mummy?" She nodded and I looked at her, alarmed. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Yes, she should." I heard a deep voice and turned. It was Thorin, arms crossed, looking anything but happy. I could see the resemblance quite clearly now.

"Thory! Thory!" Dís shouted in delight and ran towards her elder brother, arms open.

Thorin sighed and picked her up, eyeing me. "I see you've finished packing." He stated more than asked.

"Yes," I replied neutrally. "I have."

"What trouble are you causing now, Dís?" A woman in blood red gown walks down the hall, hands clutching two fistfuls of her dress. Her hair is a gorgeous dark brown, cascading around her shoulders, her eyes a hazel brown.

"Mummy!" Dís shouted, scrambling down Thorin and running towards the woman.

She looks at me with kind eyes, picking up Dís. "You are Rylla, daughter of Náin? Such a beautiful girl!" I blush. "Thorin, would you mind showing her around the castle? I would show you myself, darling, but I have quite a handful right here." She tapped Dís on the tip of her nose, making the little dwarf giggle. _But I want to go by myself!_

"I think-" Thorin started.

"-That I could find my way around, Queen Cinoic." I finished, remembering her name just in time.

"No, you two should be _bonding_. Go on Thorin. Take her to the garden." The Queen smiled as Thorin and I exchanged a doubtful glance.

"Alright. Come with me." Thorin walked down the hall and out a door to the left. I looked at the Queen and she smiled, tilting her head towards the door.

Reluctantly, I followed him into the garden in the back. I gasped at the colourful flowers and the smell hit me. It was sweet, almost overwhelming, the honeysuckles and jasmines were in full bloom. I took a deep breath and sighed contently. Looking over, I see Thorin's studying me intensely.

"What?" I asked.

"You are not very princess-like. More like a commoner." He stated blatantly, keeping his eyes on me and he stepped a bit closer.

"_What?"_ I repeated, staring at him in disbelief, offended. "I _enjoy_ life. Can you blame me?"

He looked at me, surprised, and held up two hands in surrender. "I'm just saying what I see."

"What you see is me! That's just who I am." I say icily, hating him more and more. "You can accept this about me, or not at all." I paused, glaring at him, and laughed coldly. "It's not like either of us have a choice, though."

"No need to-"

"Nevermind!" I fumed, stomping off. I felt him grab my hand just as I touched my doorknob. "What do you want?!" I turned around to find a scared looking Frerin. "Mahal, sorry Frerin." I gasped, apologizing. The young dwarf's face was pale and he was shaking slightly. I placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down and steady him.

"It's okay." He finally said, regaining his composure as colour returned to his face. "Have you looked around already?"

"Yeah," I mumble. "Why don't we go to the forest and see what there is to see." I smiled at him and the prince grinned back happily.

* * *

**Yay! We get a look at Frerin, who I've always thought would have a big of a resemblance to our favourite dark haired hottie, Kili, except for the blonde hair which Fili had somehow inherited. Dís is still pretty young in this story, Frerin only a few years younger, Thorin and Rylla only a couple of years older.**

**Here's a little age info (sorry if I've gotten it wrong): Thorin would be around 23-24, Rylla would be 21, Dís would be 12-15 years younger than Thorin (so 9-11), and Frerin, I supposed, would be 19 years old; all in human years, I think (if not, ignore the next sentence). To get dwarf years, multiply each number by 2.5.**

**Tell me if you want to see any specific scenes and reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	3. Reunited!

**Hi! Sorry I couldn't post yesterday. Here's a new chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

After walking in the vast forest with Frerin, finding nothing but a few rabbits who were quite cute, I walked back to the castle, sighing. There wasn't much to do here and it's not like I had anyone to talk to... I wanted to go home! Or at least see-

"Ry! Ry!" I heard a familiar voice call. I turned to see a slim figure in a simple brown dress, running at breakneck speed, her shoulder-length hair bouncing up and down.

"Aüle, tell me I'm dreaming!" I squeal and throw my arms around Aly. "How did you get here?!"

"Well, after a bit of convincing, I got father to bring her." I turned to see Dáin, grinning at me. "I missed you a lot.. so I rounded up Aly and we got on a boat right after yours." I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek, breathing in the familiar scent of pipeweed.

"Does Father know?" I asked cautiously. When the King of the Iron Hills was angry, you could hear him shout from the outside of the castle. When we were younger, we had the beating of a lifetime.

"Yeah... After I gave him a piece of my mind..." He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, just like he had done when we were younger. I looked up at him lovingly. I had never realized I would miss my brother so much.

"And whom are you?" I turned around to see Thorin, slightly out of breath, half-glaring at Dáin.

Dáin cleared his throat and turned to him. "Prince Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, I am Dáin II Ironfoot, son of Náin, son of Dáin I." He bowed.

"Ah, yes. You are Rylla's elder brother." Thorin gave a slight nod, his face unreadable. "It is a pleasure to meet you." His eyes averted to Aly. "And who might you be?"

"I am Alybrilla, Prince Thorin." She was blushing furiously as she curtsied.

Thorin's eyes drifted to me. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Uh..." I really didn't want to speak with him, but Dáin nudged me forward. I turned and glared at him before Thorin grabbed my arm and towed me away. His finger kept tightening around my wrist painfully and I yelped. "Ow!"

He looked at me and loosened his grip, muttering, "Sorry." He kept going until we reached a big double door room. He opened the door and pushed me in, closing it behind himself. He turned around, glowering at me.

"What?" I crossed my arms across my chest.

He hesitated slightly. "Nothing. I just wanted to speak to you about earlier in the garden."

I scowled. "Well I don't."

"You're not given an option."

"I hate you." I glared at him. "What do you want? I'm already forced to wed you."

"Fine." He pursed his lips and looked away briefly. "You may leave."

I looked away, but didn't move. The silence was tense and uncomfortable.

"What? I said you could go."

I stood like a rock, unwilling to move.

"Leave me. Now." He half growled, annoyed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered faintly, looking him in the eye.

He tilted his head. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry."

Thorin's eyes softened. This was the part where we were supposed to hug, kiss and say 'I love you', but not today. I lifted my dress and walked to the door, closing it behind me. He never even tried to stop me.

* * *

Supper was the slightest bit awkward since King Thrór thought it would be good for Thorin and I to have a quiet dinner meaning just the two of us in a small dining room. With a small dining table that we could easily stand up, reach over and... I mentally shook my head and scooped a spoon of stew reluctantly. I blew on it softly, watching the steamlines.

Thorin caught my eye as I looked up and I felt a strange tingle go up my spine. I tried to shake it off and took a bite. The meat was unrecognizable, but tasted delicious. I scooped another spoonful eagerly and just as it was about to touch my lips, Thorin kicked me gently from under the table. "It's hot."

The spoon was still steaming. I looked from under my lashes, dipping my chin down. "Thank you."

The door opened with a loud creak and there was Aly, bright red, out of breath, holding a large wine bottle and two glass cups on a tray. I nearly sighed in relief as she approached the table.

"Princess Rylla, Prince Thorin." She greeted us, curtsying, and placed the tray on our already crowded table. I watched as she retreated back out the door as quick as she came and I turned to Thorin.

"Red wine, hm?" He poured out the red liquid in the two glasses and handed me one.

"Thank you," I stared at the wine. "But I don't drink. Not wine or ale."

Thorin smirked, taking a sip. "Really?" He asked, his pink tongue darting out, licking his lips. I had to admit, he was handsome in some -most- ways... I mentally shook my head again. It was because of _him_ that I couldn't marry Viran anymore.

"No, I don't drink." I repeated rather coldly.

Thorin looked at me, clucking his tongue once. "Try some. Just a sip."

His patience with me was so endearingly sweet.. I looked at the glass again and took a small sip. I could taste the grape mixed with peach, sweet and bitter. A mellow flavour, fruity and earthy taste. Before I knew it, I had drained my huge glass.

Thorin chuckled softly and poured more for me.

"Thank you." I smiled and took a sip before setting down the glass. My head was spinning a little.

* * *

Thorin held me carefully while I kept tripping on my own feet as we walked down the hall. I drank four glasses of wine, almost five before he stopped me. I'm not sure where we were going, but as long as Thory was holding me..

Thorin sighed. "You shouldn't have drank so much..."

"Yeaaah, I know, Thory.." I murmured, giving a dopey smile, cuddling on his side.

He stared at me. "You really had too much to drink. Let's get you to bed. Now."

"But, I don't wanna go.." I protested, stopping. My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight. _Did I want to go? _"I want Viran."

Thorin's eyes and grip hardened. "This is ridiculous. Rylla, it's nearly midnight. You _have_ to go." Thorin said, dragging me roughly. I tried stopping again. This time, Thorin threw me over his shoulder, holding me by my waist.

"Thorin!" I screamed, hitting his back with my fists, trying to kick him. "Let go of me!"

He quickly brought me outside where he let go of me. My stomach was queasy from all that shaking and anger was replaced by sickness. "Thorin.." I bent down by some bushes, feeling sick in the stomach.

He walked over without a word and held my hair as I threw up.

* * *

We walked home silently, his arm around my waist though I was sober. Big tears were rolling down my cheeks and I turned my head away so he wouldn't see. _I've screwed up everything._

"No you haven't." He replied softly. _Had I said that out loud? _"I shouldn't have forced you to drink that wine. Sorry."

He opened the "secret" door that led to a hallway in the castle. He walked me to my door and gave me an awkward hug. He had a metallic and smokey scent and his arms were warm and comfortable. I sighed contently and whimpered softly when he let go. He wasn't Viran, but he was close enough and not that I had a choice anyways.

"G-goodnight." It was the first time I had heard Thorin sound nervous. He pulled away and took my hand. In one swift movement, he bent down and brushed his lips against my hand, his stubble tickling me.

"Goodnight, Thorin." I could feel myself blushing. I walked into my bedroom and fell into bed, half in heaven, other half thinking about my burning throat.

* * *

**Ughhh! I wish 'Desolation of Smaug' would come out earlier! I hope you liked this chapter. I thought Thorin would be a lot more er- soft, I guess, before Smaug attacked. Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo. :D **


	4. First Kiss? NOPE!

**Sorry I haven't been able to post lately. I've been playing around with this chapter, trying to get it absolutely perfect but it seems that won't be happening so I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

There was a soft knock on the door and I heard it creak open. My head was pounding furiously and my throat was parched.

"Aly," the velvety voice said as I hear footsteps nearing me. "How is she?"

I heard a gusty sigh. "I'm not sure, but she's been moaning for a while now.."

A felt a cool, wet cloth on my forehead and a big, comforting hand caress my cheek softly. "You go, I'll watch over her."

"No," Aly protested. "I am watching over her."

"You are tired." The voice replied. "You've been watching since I returned her to this room."

There was a long pause before Aly sighed reluctantly. "Okay... fine... but be careful and do not let her leave."

"Agreed." Aly's soft footsteps retreated and the door closed.

The side of my bed sank at a weight and someone took my hand in theirs. I opened my eyes, slowly and saw Thorin, his icy blue eyes watching me thoughtfully. "Good morning."

"Yeah.. Good morning.." I said faintly, sitting up. I felt light headed and fell onto his shoulder.

"You shouldn't be sitting up. You have a slight fever. It's not too serious, fortunately.." Thorin placed his hand on my forehead.

"My head hurts..." I moaned, trying to recall last night's events. He slid his hand to my lower back and let me down gently.

"I know, I know..." He murmured, smoothing back my hair, watching carefully.

We gazed at each other wordlessly. I could hear my heart thudding as Thorin's hand cupped the back of my neck and drew me closer... then the door slammed open.

"Oh! This isn't the right room!" There stood a rotund man with a beard in the shape of a circle. He had a big nose and he was bald, what dwarf women considered 'handsome', I suppose. Except for me. He glanced at Thorin then his eyes travelled to me, his eyes the size of cakes. "I am so sorry, my prince, my princess! I did not mean to-"

Thorin sighed airily. "It's alright, Bombur."

Bombur hesitatedly bowed and closed the door. I could hear him scurry off in a panic.

Any kind of feelings were broken between us and Thorin let my head down onto the soft pillow.

* * *

In two days, I was feeling way better and decided to go out. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a woven basket, shoving in pieces of bread, mixed fruits, and water. Anything I could find. _No more ale or wine for me.. _As I was about to walk out, Thorin caught my arm.

"And where are you going with so much food?" He smirked, looking at the basket.

I crossed my arms and cocked a brow. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

His eyes widened, grin disappearing. "N-no! I-"

I laugh. "I know you were joking. I'm going out to the meadow and having an outdoor picnic. Care to join me, my prince?"

"Hmm... alright." He smiled and we set off. We walked through the village of Dale with people, the race of _men_, bowing at our feet.

"No, please get up." I helped up an elderly woman who was on her knees.

Thorin on the other side was being bombarded with young girls screaming. "Prince Thorin! Is it true you're getting married?"

"Yes, it's true." He replied. Even _I_ could hear the unmistakable joy in his voice. "This is my soon to be wife, Rylla, daughter of Náin, princess of the Iron Hills." He wrapped an arm around my waist and drew me close. Close enough to kiss his cheek just by turning my head.

I was blushing furiously, my heart pounding, and looked away. The girls, completely oblivious to my embarrassement, squealed, hugged me, congratulated both of us, and ran off to spread the news.

Thorin and I hurried to the remote meadow and I threw myself into the beautiful green grass. "I'm going to die of embarrassement!"

Thorin chuckled and sat next to me, running his fingers through my hair. He bent down and whispered, "Don't say that...", cupped the back of my neck and brought me up. Just as my eyes drifted closed and our lips were half an inch away from each other we hear, "Hey Rylla! Hey Thorin!"

Thorin growled lowly at the sound of his younger brother's voice and we look up to see him waving with a bow in his hand. I shrugged and waved him down to join us. He ran as fast as he could and I could see the determination in his eyes. Frerin reached us, huffing, puffing, completely out of breath and sat next to Thorin.

"Hi Frerin," I smiled.

"Hi Rylla," He responded after catching his breath. "Hi Thorin."

"Hello." Thorin murmured, taking out the food. "How much did you take?" He stared at the piles of food.

"Uh.. I was hungry..." Actually, I was planning to leave most out for animals..

Frerin laughed freely. "That's a lot of food for such a thin dwarf."

I shrugged, feeling the heat in my cheeks, and whistled a soft tune that mother used to sing, placing a piece of bread on my palm. A bird with shiny, navy blue-black feathers landed on my hand and pecked at the bread, careful not to accidentally hurt me.

I heard Frerin's gasp and Thorin breathed, "A raven."

I stroked it's head gently with two fingers and turned my head to smile at them. The wind picked up and the raven's dark eyes gazed at me before flying away.

"How did you...?" Thorin trailed off, staring at me.

I shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "It's.. I just really like animals. Birds in particular."

"You _have_ to teach me how to do that, Rylla!" The young dwarf prince grinned widely at me.

* * *

We walked home without Frerin. He insisted that he stay there for a bit longer to hunt for something. A deer, I believe.

Without warning, Thorin grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through. I looked up at him and he smiled back at me sweetly, making me sigh softly. He knocked on the door and the guards let us in without a second thought. Then, someone shouted, "Rylla!"

My voice caught at the familiar voice and I turned on my heel. "Viran?" He broke out from the crowd of guards, green eyes shining with excitement. He took me in his arms and spun in circles before setting me down. I wobbled a bit and held onto his arm to steady myself. "How did you get here?"

"I transfered to the Iron Hills. King Náin allowed me to." The way he smiled made me melt.

"Ahem," I remembered Thorin was there and turned to him. He was scowling at Viran. "Best be off to your room, Rylla."

"Oh, right." I nodded and realized I had a death lock on Viran's neck. Letting go, I let him take my wrist and drag me away.

* * *

"Frerin's gone!" Someone burst into my room in the middle of the night and shook me awake.

"What?!" I sat up at Thorin's urgent tone, violent shaking, and the sound of the younger prince's name. He held a candle below his face, illuminating his beautiful features. "Where is he?"

"The orcs got him." Thorin spat, his face twisted in disgust. "While he was hunting."

"How do you know they're not lying?" My voice quivered slightly.

"They... they sent us one of his braids." Thorin's voice shook and he took a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he looked at me carefully. "They've sent us a letter saying they want something. Someone."

"Well, who or what do they want?" I asked, nearly shaking his shoulders.

"They want... they want _you_."

* * *

**Gasp! Cue the dramatic music! Hehe. XD Don't you just love cliffhangers? Well, I'm glad to see that people are still following and favoriting, though I haven't updated for a good three days now! Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**

**P.S. I've been looking for a Beta Reader recently and I was wondering if anyone has a recommendation? Thanks!**


	5. Retrieving A Very Broken Frerin

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated recently. A bittersweet chapter... Enjoy!**

* * *

_M__e. The orcs wanted me. _"But why do they want me?" I nearly wailed.

Thorin quickly put down his candle on my bedside and wrapped his arms around me snuggly without a second thought. "We're not giving you them!"

"But w-what about Frerin?!" I could hear the hysteria in my voice, my eyes brimmed with tears. The young dwarf prince was probably being tortured at this moment!

"We will get him back." Thorin rubbed soothing circles on my back.

I gave a ragged sigh and sank into his arms, swathed in my blankets, Thorin's cloak, fur-lined vest, and tunic, not to mention my own night clothes. "Please let him be okay... Please.." I whispered desperately.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up, cuddling in Thorin's arms. No time for that now. I ripped away and he woke up, startled.

"What..? Rylla...?" He murmured, dazed.

"Frerin!" I shouted, as if an explaination. "We need to get him back!"

He sat up stiffly and stretched. "I don't... I'm not sure how to get him back.. Father is still planning. This is a very delicate situation, Rylla."

"H-how about.. how about you trade... Me."

Thorin turned his head to look at me. "But.. no... you can't..!"

"No buts, Thorin. Please.." I looked at him pleadingly. It was better for me to go rather than Frerin.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in," I called. Thorin sat next to me, motionless.

It creaked open and there was Viran. "Oh, you have company. I guess this can wait..." He turned to go.

"No! Wait!" I called after him.

He turned on one foot quickly and looked at me seriously. "We have found the orc's campsite."

* * *

After Thorin and I had both finished changing, we went to the King. Viran explained that the guards had found Frerin and the orcs.

"Why wasn't this information given to me firsthand?" Thrór cocked a brow and looked at him suspiciously.

Viran twitched slightly. "I thought.. I thought someone else has already told you of it, your majesty.."

Thrór sighed deeply. "No, no one has. Is Frerin okay?"

Viran slowly. "He is not too badly injured but they have tortured him.."

"My King, I wish to go fetch Frerin." I piped up immediately. "I am skilled in archery and swordplay."

Thrór seemed to weigh his options beforing looking at me appraisingly. "Are you sure?"

"No." Thorin answered. "She is being ridiculous. There is no way she is going."

I turned to glare at him. "What do you know?"

"Rylla knows more about swords and bows than you think." Viran looked at me with a fond smile.

Warmth filled me and I smiled back. "It's settled. I'm going."

* * *

I changed into a different set of clothes. A pair of dark brown breeches and a tan tunic were thrown on, followed by boots. I unbraided my long hair and tied it back. I pulled on a dark hood all the way up so it covered my hair and part of my face. I walked out of my room and heard a gasp.

"You look... different." Thorin was in the same clothing as before.

Viran chuckled and handed me two sheaths. I hooked them on my belt and grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

I could feel my blood pump with adrenaline as we dashed through the forest. I haven't hunted for orcs in years. I could, then, see the smoke. It was noon, _why_ _would they need fire?_

I looked at Thorin and placed a finger against my lips and waved for him as I tiptoed to the camp. Frerin's face was bruised and I could see the cloth around his mouth was soaked in blood. I could hear the loud, muffled moans coming from him and tears pricked my eyes. Two orcs sat on logs eating some kind of animal raw. One of their wargs sniffed the air and open its big eyes, mouth twitching. I felt someone pushing me forward and I struggled to pulled out the swords which had gotten stuck in the sheaths!

"Whoa!" I tripped on a tree root and tumbled to the ground, in view. I looked up to see the orcs look at me with a wicked gleam in their eyes, pulling out their rusty swords..

"Rylla!" I heard Thorin shout and just as the orcs were ready to pick me up, Thorin's sword came down and killed them both. The wargs neared us and I watched as they came, growling deep in their throats.

Then, I hear a harsh tongue and the wargs ears perk. They give us one more glare and retreat into the forest. I rush over to Frerin and untie the cloth.

"Rylla...?" He whispered faintly before his eyes closed.

"Frerin!" I shook his shoulders. "Thorin! He's passed out!"

Viran popped out of the forest and looked at us, puffing. "Those wargs... are long gone... I chased them... all the way to the end... of the forest..."

Thorin glares at him. "Where were you when we needed you here?"

He glared back. "I was chasing those wargs!"

"HELLO?" I shouted. "Frerin's unconcious!"

Thorin walked over wordlessly and gently picked up the young prince firmly. Frerin moaned and we left quickly after putting out the fire.

* * *

Oin looked at the prince and we stood outside of the room anxiously. Viran wrapped an arm around me, murmuring, "It's okay, he'll be fine.."

I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself. "I know he will. Of course he will."

Thorin paced back and forth, sending glares at the door every now and then. The door, then, opened. Oin popped out with a slight smile upon his lips. "The prince is well. He has a fever, three broken ribs, and a broken arm but that is all. It could've been way worse.."

I stood up, shaking in anticipation. "C-can we go in?"

Oin smiled big at me. "Of course, my princess." He bowed and left around the corner.

I ran into the room, and there was Frerin, sleeping peacefully. Tears flooded my eyes in relief and I ran over, kneeling next to the bedside. I felt a big hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Thorin, gazing at his younger brother fondly.

* * *

**I'm a sucker for sweet moments.. The reason I haven't updated was because I wasn't sure how I wanted to play this chapter and I'm sorry if it didn't go the way you wanted it to. Reviews would be appreciated and PM me if you want to see a specific scene (something sweet between Rylla and Thorin).**


	6. Confrontation

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! XD There is a request here from FanFicGirl10 ("Couple Classes"). And oooooo.. you'll see..**

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

Earlier, I had visited Frerin who was probably squirming in his bed right now, impatient to be on his feet again.

"Princess Rylla, you have to pay attention." Durria, a popular teacher of err.. "royal couples", sat before me, looking at me sternly.

"Okay, sorry," I sat on the chair uneasily and looked at the food spread out on the small dining table. "Can you please repeat that?"

She sighed and picked up a fork in one hand, a knife in the other. "A proper lady needs to eat like one."

_What was wrong with the way I ate?_ Just as I was about to jab a cherry tomato with my fork, she clucked her tongue. "Keep your elbow off the table." I tried again and she clucked louder. "Keep your elbow lower. That's too high." I sighed loudly and she walked over, adjusting my arm. "Now try."

I brought the bite-sized tomato to my lips and just as I was about to shove it in my mouth, Durria clucked. "Tiny bites, princess."

_My god, _I thought, exasperated.

* * *

I sighed, relieved that my hour with Durria was done. Just as I was about to go to Frerin's room, I heard someone in the halls. I poked my head around the corner.

"Viran, listen to me." Thorin's voice was quiet, but quivering angrily. "Stay away from Rylla."

"What? Why? Just because you're a prince?" Viran glared at him. "You know she never wanted to marry you in the first place right? Do you know how much she despises you? You should be ashamed."

Thorin's glare faltered for a second. "No, I would never be ashamed of my blood. I am an heir of Durin. And Rylla is perfectly happy living here."

The guard snorted. "Sure she is. Have you even asked how she's felt these past weeks?" He paused and a challenging grin crossed his face. "I bet you two haven't even kissed."

I could feel my blood start to boil._ Why does he care what we do? I thought he supported me!_

"Excuse me," I stepped in, enjoying the surprised looks on their faces.

"Oh, Rylla, hi," Viran spluttered.

Thorin quietly observed me and I could see he was blushing slightly. "Hello..."

"I need to take Thorin away for a moment, Viran, if you don't mind." I half gushed, taking hold of the prince's arm.

"O-of course not, Ry. Go a-ahead." Viran gave a slight bow and I could see the jealousy written across his face just as we turned to leave, walking towards my room.

As we got there, I closed the door, careful not to slam it, and turned my eyes to the blushing prince. "Why, Thorin, why do you have to pick a fight with him?"

"He was bothersome!" Thorin protested.

I sighed and walked closer, taking his hand in mine and drew spiral patterns on his palm. We stood there silently for a while till I finally looked up at him. My gaze dropped to his slightly parted lips and very slowly, I raised to my tippy-toes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Durin's heir looked at me, surprised, but didn't object as I planted my lips on his gently. He moaned softly and I felt his hands wrap around my waist. His soft lips parted mine and his tongue explored my mouth, making me moan and I pressed myself closer, melting at his touch..

I pulled away gently and he gazed at me, confused. _Damn. I totally forgot.. _"I have to go see Frerin." _  
_

"Okay.. I'll come with you." And with that, Thorin's arms left my waist and took my hand, lacing his fingers through mine.

* * *

As we walked through the castle, maids gazed at our hands and threw us winks. I blushed and tried to pull Thorin, desperately trying to walk faster but he didn't budge. Instead, he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close with his lips against my ear. "Why are you so embarrassed?"

"I'm not!" I protested quietly. "It's just..."

"Just what?" He quirked a brow, a smirk upon his lips.

"Oh, nevermind!" We strolled leisurely to Frerin's room and I knocked on the door softly.

"Come in," I hear the younger prince call.

I opened the door and Thorin led me in without breaking his hold. Frerin's eyes darted to my waist before he looked back up at Thorin, grinning broadly. "Hey."

I swatted Thorin's arm away and sat on the edge of Frerin's bed, leaning in and kissing the top of his head. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I touched his forehead with the back of my hand.

"I'm good. How about you?" He turned and wagged his brows at me, making me laugh and I swatted him too. He laughed then held his abdomen, wincing. "Still hurts a bit."

"Yeah.." Thorin nodded thoughtfully and rumpled his little brother's hair affectionately, looking at me, and smiled. _That makes the three of us._

* * *

**Hehe! Rylla's beginning to see Thorin's potential.. and I think their first kiss was quite short, but I really don't want them to go that far.. _yet_.**

**Oh God, I had so much fun thinking of how Thorin and Viran's conversation went and oooo.. I just love this chapter.. Just fangirling right now like eeeeeeee! XD *Sigh***

**So, I hope you liked this chapter! Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	7. The Dance

**Sorry I haven't been posting lately! I've made three accounts so far, where you can contact me or plainly fangirl about the Durins!**

**Facebook: The Durin Bros Girl (page) or Lily DurinGirl (person)**

** Ask: TheDurinBrosGirl **

**Webbie is: ask.(Can't post it properly. Sorry. Cut out the brackets.)fm**

* * *

I looked around the large room which is quite bright compared to the throne room. It had many windows, the tile was an off white, as well as the walls. It was the ballroom, where I was supposed to learn how to dance.. "Miss Durria, I-I can't dance."

"Nonsense, you are to be light on your feet. Let the music take you." She nodded to Thorin. "Prince Thorin here has been dancing since he was young. He will show you."

I blushed furiously, keeping my head down. A man can dance better than me. And Durria just pointed it out; right in front of the musicians and Thorin! "Y-yes, Miss Durria." I mumbled and Thorin took my hand, leading me to the middle of the room.

"Don't worry," Thorin smiled gently at me, wrapping his arm around my waist. "She exaggerates."

The music started, slow and gentle. I hesitate as I start moving. My heels are clacking against the tiles quietly and I haven't stepped on- _Ooops._ I cringe inwardly as the toe of my shoe lands on Thorin's boot.

"Sorry," I mutter, feeling the heat creep into my face.

"It's okay." He chuckled quietly. "Why are you so tense? Relax."

"What do you mean-" He twirls me before pulling me close again. "Relax?"

"I told you. Your tense. Don't think about what Durria said, just let music take you."

I close my eyes, take a breath and let my feet guide me, not stepping on Thorin once. "Hmmm..."

"Whoa!" I slipped, falling onto Thorin's chest. I looked around. "Where is everyone?"

Thorin chuckled. "They've already left. Class was dismissed minutes ago."

I blushed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, you were having fun. I daresay you'll be the most lovely maiden at the ball and also the best dancer." He brushed his thumb against my cheek.

"Hey," We turned to see Viran, leaning against the doorframe. Thorin's grip on me instantly tensed.

"Hi," He said through gritted teeth.

Viran chuckled and Thorin growled deep in his chest. "Relax," I repeated after him, looking up, ignoring the guard. "Don't stoop down to his level."

Thorin looked down at me and sent a warning glare at Viran.

"What's wrong, Rylla?" Footsteps near us and I sigh, turning around.

"Nothing's wrong." I reply, my voice tight.

"May I talk with you for a few minutes?" He paused and looked at Thorin. "Or do you have to get his permission?"

The prince hissed lowly and I give a long, sweet kiss, reassuring him. He melts at my touch and gives me a longing glance as I leave with Viran.

Viran doesn't slow down for me as we go out to the hall. "Rylla-"

"What are you trying to prove, Vire?"

He smirked slightly at the use of his childhood name. "Nothin', Ry. I'm not trying to prove anything, but remember when _we_ were supposed to get married next summer? And then you suddenly were forced to marry Thorin?" He stepped closer, putting each of his hands on the wall beside my face, trapping me.

"Yes," I say uneasily. "I remember quite clearly."

"Then why are you pretending you love him?"

"Vire, I'm not pretending. I'm moving on, like I should. Like you should. If we aren't meant to be, we should leave it at that." I retort.

The smirk vanishes. "Ry," he pleads. "Don't you remember? It was me and you against the world! It wasn't me and you though, it was us! Why have you acted as though 'us' is gone?"

"Because it is, Vire. There is no 'us.' It's me and you. We're separate people and I think it should be that way from now on." I say softly and bring my hand up to caress his cheek.

"Please.." He leans in and I feel his all too familiar lips on me.

"Viran! Get off me!" I cry and push the guard off to see someone storming off. Someone with a fur vest. I grit my teeth and glare at Viran. "Is that what you were trying to do? Get my future husband to think I'm some kind of.. some kind of _harlot_?"

"Ry," He called after me as I storm off after Thorin. "Don't pretend!"

I don't turn around as I shout, "Pretend what? That I don't like you?" As I reach Thorin's door, I knock frantically. When he doesn't answer, a cold, sick feeling settles in my stomach. "Thorin, please. Open the door!"

"What's wrong, my Ry?" I turn to see Dáin, smiling cheerfully.

"Day.." Tears prickle my eyes.

He hurries towards me, the smile slipping off his face. "What's wrong?" He moves me away from the door and places his hand on my elbow, guiding me to my room. We sit on my bed and for a while, I sit beside him with my head on his chest. Finally, he asks, "What happened? Was it Thorin?"

"No.." I shook my head slightly. "Viran," My brother's eyebrows shot up to his hairline at the sound of his childhood friend, but he didn't interrupt. "He.. he kissed me.. in front of Thorin.."

Dáin tensed a bit. "Oh.." He murmured. "That's.."

"Not good."

* * *

**A bit of tension there... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews would be appreciated and I just got some people very ticked... 'Kay then.. Peoples at my school gots temper issues... Xoxo.**


	8. Regrets

**Sorry, I know I'm a terrible person, but here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

I closed the door behind Dáin, feeling a bit lonely. I flopped back on my bed and sighed deeply. How am I supposed to convince him?

Someone knocked on my door and I sat up instantly. "Come in."

Frerin pushed open the door and limped in. I have to say, I was quite disappointed and flopped back on my bed. "Hi Frerin."

"Hey Rylla." He stepped over to my bed and sat.

The orcs popped into my mind. "Hey, why didn't the orcs kill you?"

"Because, they wanted you in return." He replied.

"Did they tell you _why_ they wanted me?" This piqued my interest.

"Something about," he squirmed uneasily. "Something about marrying you to their prince.."

My face twisted in disgust. "Yuck! That's crude and disgusting!"

Frerin nodded. "I know." Shyly, he scooted over and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm glad they didn't get you, Rylla."

I looked down at the dwarf boy and smiled, kissing the top of his head. "Me too.."

* * *

There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I called.

Dís shyly walked in. "Dís!" Frerin exclaimed. "You're supposed to be with mummy!"

A evil grin spread across her face. "I know that."

Then we all hear the Queen shouting on the top of her lungs, right outside my door, "Dís! Where are you? Dís!"

"Oh dear Lord..." I murmur and pick up the little princess who squirms a bit but doesn't protest as I open the door. "My Queen, Dís is right here."

Queen Cinoic sighs in relief and takes the girl from my arms. "Thank you, Rylla." She looks around. "Where's Thorin?"

In.. i-in his room." I manage, adding, "Thorin's in his room," more confidently.

She nods thoughtfully. "Would you please go tell him King Thranduil is coming?"

"The elves? Uh- umm.. sure, of course." I nod and turn. "Frerin."

He sighs and hobbles out of my room. The Queen's eyebrows raise. "What were you doing in Rylla's room?"

He blushes. "We were talking, Mother!"

I excused myself and hurried to Thorin's room, knocking softly. I heard heavy footfalls as he neared the door and opened it with a sorrow expression on. His eyes narrowed as they saw me and as he went to close the door, on instinct, I put my hand in the doorway. I bit my lip hard, drawing out blood, as the pain shot up my arm.

I hear Thorin curse loudly as he opened the door and pulled me in, slamming it behind me. "What in the name of Aüle do you think you were doing?" He took my hand and examined the red spot.

"Ah- Eh.." I moaned as he pressed random spots. "Ow.."

"..You are so dim-witted." He muttered, glaring at me from under his lashes. "In every way."

I sigh. "I know.."

His eyebrows shoot up and a hint of a smile sets upon his face. "Your hand probably isn't broken, but we should get Oin to check it." He jerks his head slightly towards his bed. "Lay down."

"But-"

"Lay. Down."

I stepped over to his bed reluctantly and laid down, cradling my hand. The sheets smelled like Thorin. He walked over and pulled them over me. "Now stay here and I'll go get him. Do. Not. Move. From. This. Spot. Do you hear me?"

"Yes..." I mutter.

"I swear to Aüle, Rylla, if I see you playing with Dís or Fre-"

"I won't! I promise!"

"Good." I see him about to bend down, but he turns and leaves quickly, the door shutting behind him.

About fifteen minutes later, Oin comes in, bowing. "Princess Rylla."

"Hullo Oin." I smile, genuinely glad the medic was here, though my hand hurt. A lot.

"What've we got here?" He mused, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. He gently takes hold of my injured hand and I wince.

"Ah-" I groan as he presses. "Ow! OW! OWW!"

"Okay, Oin! I think it's broken." Thorin hurried says and takes my hand from Oin's.

Oin nods. "Yes, it's broken." Thorin brushes the back of my hand with his thumb soothingly.

I sigh. "Okay then."

"How, may I ask, did you break it?"

I laugh easily and alarm reaches Thorin's eyes. "I really don't remember. I probably fainted and next thing I knew, I was in Thorin's bed." I look up adoringly at the prince.

He takes a silent sigh of relief and bends down, planting a soft kiss on my hand. "I think I shall let Oin do his work, love, and I must go see my grandfather. Till then." He gives a slight bow and leaves. And though Oin couldn't hear, there was a stiffness in his voice when he said 'love.'

* * *

**What did you think? Thorin's such a stubborn.. smh! Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**


	9. A Visit From The Elves

**Hi! This chapter was a bit rushed.. but, I hope you like.**

* * *

"I think that should be it, princess. Try to keep off that hand for, at least, 6 weeks." Oin packed his items.

"Okay.." I mutter and watch as Oin leaves. After 10 minutes, I throw on a hood and sneak into the throne room, hiding behind a pillar. The elves were still here and in the front was King Thranduil, speaking with Thrór. Beside him was another elf, slightly shorter, with the same pale hair and fair skin, in green. _Who's that?_ I thought curiously. My eyes travelled further and there he was, head high and proud; Thorin, gazing at Thranduil.

"Why are you here?" A voice booms behind me, taking hold of my shoulder none too gently and turns me around. I find myself looking into the eyes of the top guard, Morgrimm. "Princess Rylla..?" His eyes widen and he quickly lets go of me, bowing hurriedly. "I'm sorry I thought-"

"Sh! Sh!" I hiss, cutting him off. "Be quiet or else-"

"Or else what?" Thorin's voice comes from behind me and I gulp, turning.

"Thorin- I, uh.."

"You what?" He's looking at me, half amused.

"Thorin? Bring Rylla here." Thrór's voice rings loud and my eyes widen. Morgrimm's eyes widen as well and Thorin smirks.

"Let's see how this works out.." He murmurs and wraps an arm around my waist. I take off the hood, straighten my shoulders and we walk into view.

I give a customary bow to the elves as we reach Thrór's throne. The dwarf-king doesn't say anything and studies me apparaisingly. "King Thranduil."

The King tilts his head. "I do not believe we have met."

I give an easy smile. "I think you have met my brother, prince Dáin. I am his twin sister, Rylla, daughter of Náin." I give another bow.

He nods. "A princess of the Iron Hills. I suppose you are to be wed to prince Thorin?"

I sigh inwardly. "Yes," I snuggle closer to Thorin. "I am."

The elf in green smiles at me and gives a bow. "I am Legolas, son of King Thranduil."

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thrandullion." I spoke in what little elvish I knew and bowed back.

"Ahem." I turned my head to see prince Thrain, looking amused, a half smirk on his face. "Hello Rylla."

I start fidgeting. "Hello prince Thrain."

"May I ask; what were you doing behind that pillar?"

He's doing this to tease me and is enjoying every moment of it as I mutter an intelligent, "Um..."

The elves are all standing there uncomfortably, shifting from foot to foot. "Well," I say. "I-I have no place in this discussion and I just wanted to tell Thorin that I was fine." My eyes flick to the cast on my arm and back up. "I must take my leave." I give another smile and tiptoe so that I could give Thorin a peck on the cheek which he doesn't refuse.

* * *

Someone knocks on my door and I shout, "Come in!", before looking at the drawing I had packed with me.

The door squeaks open and someone shuffles across the tiles, tying a piece of cloth around my head to cover my eyes.

"Hey!" I complain. "Who is this?"

They answer with a pair of soft lips and I nearly cry in relief. "I'm sorry," I whisper against Thorin's lips. "I didn't want to! He just-"

"I know you didn't. I'm sorry, too." He whispers back and pulls off the cloth. Thorin's on his knees, gazing at me with infinite love. I feel tears coming and I close my eyes, kissing him gently. He takes my head in his hands and pulls me closer.

We break away and he stands, looking over at the drawing. "What are you looking at...?"

"I-it's nothing." I blush and take the paper.

"No!" Thorin grabbed it from my hands. "What are you doing?"

"I was bored so I brought this out."

"Who are these children...?" He looks curiously at the paper where there were four adorable children, faces lit with bright smiles. Two of them, a boy and a girl, were leaning against each other, back to back, and the third one had her arms, one each, around their necks, her head in the gap between theirs, another boy on the girl's lap. The backround was vague; a few wisps of clouds here and there, some grass, a sun, enough to show that they were outside.

I smile, take the paper of him and touch the strands of ink with tenative fingers, but I don't tell him.

"Rylla..?" He walks closer and wraps his arm around my waist, still looking at the picture.

I look up at him. "Thorin... that was Dáin.." I brush my thumb across the boy's smiling face, the one that was sitting up. "That's Aly.." My fingers travel to the girl who's arms were around their necks. "And.. that's Viran.." I don't have to point to tell him it's the boy on the girl's lap. "And... that's me." I look a little higher at the girl with shoulder-length hair and smiling lips. I had lost that true, blissful happiness right after mum had died..

"This was from your childhood.." Thorin says softly.

"Yes.." I reply. "I was.. happier back then. This was before my mum had died."

He kissed my hair. "I'll bring back the happy you. I promise, you will be happier than ever."

* * *

**I don't care how old I am; I will go see 'Finding Dory' and 'Monsters University.' **

**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter! Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**

**P.S. Like my page on Facebook? Page: The Durin Bros Girl (or just get the link from the bottom of my profile!.)**


	10. Captured

**Hey hey hey! So, I am terribly sorry for posting so late. Awful of me, I know. So, happy reading!**

**P.S. This has been edited by my Beta, swfan101! :D**

* * *

_"Rylla! She's missing!"_

I dug my hands into the skirt of my dress, twisting. Thorin was next to me, a hand around my shoulders, trying to soothe me. "Rylla, she'll be fine..", he kept repeating.

I sat rigid, staring into the fire emptily. We were sitting on my bed early in the morn because I was woken from sleep by the prince, only to be told..

"Please, Rylla," he begged. "Please, more than half of our guards are out, searching for her."

"How long?" I finally whisper.

"How long what?"

"How long has she been missing, Thorin?"

He looked at his boots. "Two weeks."

I take a sharp intake of breath, trying to keep my temper down. "And how long have you known?"

Thorin hesitates. "A week and a half."

"How long have the guards been searching?"

"Late last night." He answered dully.

This is the _last_ straw. I throw his arm off me and stand up. "Why hasn't this been reported to me?"

"Because you were busy. It was under orders that it would not be spoken of."

"Aly's my best friend. You expect me to not care?" I screech, my voice nearing hysteria. "She's been missing for two weeks and no one's told me?"

"Rylla-"

"No, don't 'Rylla' me. Leave me." I growl lowly.

Thorin hesitated then stood up. "W-what..?"

"Leave. Me. _Now_."

He gazed at me again before sighing and leaving reluctantly. As soon as I heard him shuffing away, I stripped off my gown and threw on my other outfit, a small pack which held a flask of water, a bow and a sword. If no one was going to care and look for her properly, I would.

* * *

I took a deep breath of the forest before running on. Adrenaline pumped through me as I heard heavy footsteps and screams. I half smirked. I could find her in less than ten minutes and those guards have been out since last night? Useless cretins.

I continued running until I could see them. Five orcs were walking, one carrying Aly. It's shoulder's were broad and he was tall; at least 5'11". He was the only one not wearing armor. The others barely reached his shoulders and were covered in armor from their neck to toe. Their bare skin that showed was pale as moonlight. All their faces were scrunched up, annoyed at the sunlight and Aly's shrieks. "Shut yer mouth, you wench!" One with an annoying, high-pitched voice slapped her across the face so hard, I could hear it. Her cry made me grit my teeth.

I drew an arrow to the bow and aimed. The arrow sang for a few seconds before hitting the back of the orc's head. I smirked comfidently and drew another arrow. When the squeaky voiced orc fell, the last three started drawing out their blades. The tall one put his to Aly's neck. "Come out or else this girl's head comes off."

I hissed quietly, hesitating. Was he bluffing?

"Come out." It shouted again, this time more demanding. Aly started making funny choking sounds and I dashed out.

"Rylla?" Aly's face paled

"Hi," I smile weakly at her.

"Disarm yourself." The orc commands.

I drop the quiver, bow, sword, and pack obediantly.

"Get her, boys." The other two grab both of my arms. I couldn't say they smelled very nice nor were they very good looking; even for an orc. One's face looked like it had been mangled by a dog. The other's face was half burnt.

* * *

"At least I found you." I look over at Aly.

"At what price, Ry?" She whispered back hoarsely and gave me a weak smile. "It wasn't a worthy trade."

"Aly, don't say that. You're priceless." I smile and take her hand. Our wrists are bound tightly with thick rope and I could barely reach.

A tear rolls down her cheek. "You think too highly of me. I don't deserve such a good friend."

"I love you, Aly. We're best friends. I would do anything for you."

She gives a half-hearted smile. "I love you, too, Ry."

The tall orc turns and sneers, "Haven't we warn you about talking? Bind their mouths."

They cover our mouths with dirty, foul-tasting cloths and we continue walking silently until we hear Thorin shouting, "Over there! Get them at all costs!"

The lead orc hisses. "You were too loud. Now they've heard."

Burnt face draws out a sword and holds it at Aly's neck. "Since our prince wants you and that we're about to be caught anyways, this girl shall get the punishment."

I shake my head vigorously until the cloth falls off. My eyesight is blurry as tears flow down my face. "NO! Please don't!"

Aly's eyes are filled with tears and just as she closes her eyes, with tear rolling down her cheek, the blade comes down and her head is off.

"ALY!"

The guards come at me voice and the orcs are slaughtered in no time, but I fall to my knees next to Aly's body. She's still in her maid rags and there is blood everywhere.

"Rylla!" I feel my bonds being cut through. I look at my bloody wrists then at Aly's body, then her head, fell onto Thorin's chest and blackness takes over.

I felt as if my head was empty. I was locked in my own mind. The memories flowed throughout the years when I was with Aly. From daisy picking to looking at the cutest dwarves (we decided Viran (for me) and Dáin (for her) were the cutest in the kingdom) to choosing the prettiest dresses for when I was to be wed. She was always there for me.. Until her head came off. Aly.. Aly..! Aly!

"Rylla! Wake up! Don't cry!" I opened my eyes to see Thorin, looking at me worriedly. He brushed the tears off my face. I was in my bed, sheets wrapped around my body.

"Thorin.." I sat up and crawled onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me, patting my back gently while I sobbed. "She's gone.. She's really gone forever.." _Maybe if Thorin and the guards had come faster.._ I shake my head slightly and wipe my cheeks. It's not their fault. Or is it?

* * *

**OoOoOoO. So... I'm not posting daily anymore because my teacher just told us we're having a big exam for math (ew). Anyways, trailer for Desolation of Smaug comes out June 13! Be sure to check on Youtube! (Blimey! That's in six days!) Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo.**

**P.S. If you've got time, give my Beta, swfan101, some praise, too! :)**


	11. The Funeral and Recovery

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! Here's a new chapter I just finished for you guys (that _isn't_ an author's note)! SQUEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

Aly was placed into her coffin slowly. I gazed at the gown we had dressed her in. It was my favourite, with blue ruffles and white velvet, the one I never even worn. I kissed Aly's cold forehead and watched as the men slowly dropped the coffin in the hole and began covering it with dirt. Tears streaked down my cheeks and Thorin wrapped his arms around me. I leaned on his chest uncomfortably and wept.

* * *

The next few days weren't any better as all I did was eat and sleep and cry, trying to get the sight of Aly out of my mind. I laid in my bed, my mind blank except for Aly. I could imagine was her saying to me, "Rylla, this is all _your_ fault, why didn't you come earlier? You could have saved my life!"

_It's all my fault, Aly,_ I agreed with the sound of her voice._ If I had gotten there faster, I might have been able to save you... I wish someone had told me earlier maybe, just maybe... _

I flipped over onto my stomach and sighed, pulling the blanket over my whole body. My eyes were sore from crying and I gave a gusty sigh, staring at my pillow, which I've thoroughly soaked on the top. I closed my eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep. I dreamed of home.

When I woke up, I was flipped right side up and the blanket reached my shoulders. I sat up and noitced there was a tray on my desk. It held a bowl of pottage and fresh bread beside a glass of milk. I walked over to the tray and there was a small piece of parchment that had fine calligraphy on it. Someone had written, 'You looked so peaceful, I thought I would just leave this here for you, love. Thorin.' I smiled faintly at the kindness and sipped at the foamy top of the milk.

"When would I be ready to go out again?" I asked myself aloud, feeling a bit desperate for strength. "It doesn't do me any good to trap myself in here." In a quieter voice, I say, "I sound like I've gone mad," then chuckle softly, a bit deliriously, and took another sip of milk.

A loud, firm knock nearly made me spit out the milk.

"Come in," I called, my voice quavering slightly. The door opened and in slipped-"Frerin."

The prince wore simple clothes; a loose tan tunic and dark trousers, almost servant-like instead of royalty. I gazed at him, surprised; you hardly see the princes in such... laid back clothing. He also had a tray, but it held no food. Instead, it held my sheath, a belt, a bow aside a quiver of arrows. My heart was heavy, but no doubt I longed to go out and hunt again. He stepped closer to me wordlessly, face unreadable though I knew he meant business. He raised the tray towards me.

My eyes linger at the bow and quiver before I take the sheath, grasping the hilt, and pulling out the blade an inch. I glance at him before my eyes flickered back to the blade. "What did you come here for, Frerin?"

His eyes studied my face. "You know what I came here for." He replied in a steady, sympathetic voice.

"I don't understand-"

"You've been sitting around for three days. Three days too long." He cut me off. I had a feeling he wasn't going to leave till agreed to do what he instructed.

"But-"

"No 'buts'." I'd never heard Frerin be so direct with me.

I stared down at him, unblinkingly. The young prince stood his ground, though, staring right back at me, determination plain on his face. I gazed at him a moment longer before smiling and hugging the boy. "You're right. Wait outside my door. I'll be right out."

Frerin pulled back and grinned at me, left the tray on my bed and ran out, closing the door behind him. As I took off my gown, I could hear, Frerin say in an excited voice, "She said yes!"

I raised a brow and continued to change into a tunic, breeches and boots. I glanced at the tray, taking everything. I pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves and slung on the quiver, grabbing the bow and hanging the sheath on my belt.

I pulled open the door and saw Thorin, a sword sheath hung on his belt and a bow in his hand, but he wore light clothing and the fur vest was nowhere in sight.

"Wha-what are you.. What are you doing.. _here_?" I whispered the last word.

"Rylla.." He gazed at me before looking down and fidgeting with his bow. "I-I don't know.. I mean.."

He really did care. I smiled, my eyes filling with happy tears before I flung myself at him in a big hug. His arms wrapped around me and for a moment, we were just one big blob of happiness and tears in the middle of the hallway.

I finally sniffed and laugh. "I thought we were going hunting?"

"Right.." He cleared his throat and took my hand instead then we were off. He looked over at me. "Actually, hunting was just an excuse. Don't tell anyone though." He lowered his voice. "Not even Frerin."

I grinned and kept glancing over at him till I couldn't resist the urge; I reached over and pecked his cheek. Thorin turned bright red in an instant and mumbled something that sound vaguely like, "Alright, come on."

I giggled and we quickly hurried through a side door, across a bridge and into the forest. As we ran through the forest, not caring how much noise we made, I felt somewhat giddy with joy and I thought I saw a brief flicker, vaguely of a human shape as we flopped into the grass. _Guess we brought these weapons for nothing,_ I thought to myself, but then the human shape took onto more of a ghostly form of Aly.

I stared, whispering softly so that Thorin couldn't hear me, "Aly?"

Aly smiled. "Don't worry, Ry. I'm in a happy place now. Have a good, long life; we will meet again." With that, the ghost of my former best friend vanished. _Yes, _I thought wistfully, _we will._

* * *

**I think I've lost my touch. Writer's block? Please, please review? Thanks! Xoxo.**


	12. Thorin's Gone Missing

**Heyaa! I actually quite liked the way this chapter turned out. Enjoy! :3**

* * *

This week was very important to the men of Erebor. The annual hunt was tommorow and all were preparing. Especially Thorin, who took me out of "How to be a good Wife" class so that I could be of "use" to him, meaning I was his personally maid.

"Thorin," I finally said after watching him practice for an hour or so at the targets. "I was wondering if I could-"

"-Come?" He finished my question without looking back and let go of the arrow. It sang for a short while before hitting bullseye. Thorin turned to me. "Ry, you know it's a men's only hunt, right?"

I blushed, knowing it was a men's only tradition. "I realized that.." I mumbled.

"You also realize," He continued and came over to sit next to me, "that it's not safe for you to come."

"_What?_" I asked, shocked. "Thorin, I'm trained in both bow and sword." In quieter voice, I said, "That's ridiculous."

Thorin turned his eyes on me and his voice turned low as he reached for my hand. "Rylla, it's for your own good. We want you to be safe."

I hesitated as he laced his fingers through mine. Nothing was ever one hundred percent _safe_, but Thorin had a point, not to mention I would be a burden to him if he kept trying to convince me everything was unsafe during the hunt, I suppose. Finally, I came with an answer, something that would get me what _I_ wanted without giving _him_ a coronary. "Does safe also mean restricting my freedom?"

He glanced at me with a small smile. "No one's restricting you of anything, love. Please, just understand you can't come." Seeing my somewhat exaggerated hurt face, he added, "I'll bring you hunting tommorow."

"Really?" I asked in a small, innocent voice as he opened his arms in an embrace.

"Really." He laughed and I snuggled in his arms, leaning my head on his chest contently.

_I know how to hit your weak spots, _I smiled smugly, and pecked his cheek.

* * *

"Stay safe." I hugged him. "I don't want to lose you too." I joked weakly.

"Of course I will, Ry. You don't mistake me for a fool do you?" Thorin chuckled and kissed me on the cheek.

Someone tugged on my sleeve and I turned to see Frerin, head to toe in armour. I laughed. "You're going on a hunt, Frerin, not fighting a dragon."

He turned glaring eyes at Thorin. I glanced at him to see a guilty look on his face.

I bit back another laugh and and bent down to look at Frerin. "You look very knightly, Frerin." I took out a handkerchief. "You have my favour."

The blonde prince grinned from ear to ear as he took the sky blue cloth from me. It was the same colour as Thorin and his eyes. He took my hand and planted a small kiss, looking back up me, face red. "Thank you, Rylla."

Thorin chuckled and I looked at him with a wink. Frerin went to show off the handkerchief and I turned back to Thorin. He raised a brow. "He has your favour over your husband?"

"Not my husband yet," I teased, planting a deep kiss on his lips.

He broke away and hugged me tightly, whispering in my ear hotly, almost inaudible, "Soon enough."

Much to my embarrassment, my breathing was faster. Thorin smirked and then he was off to the stables with the rest of the men who were already out into the fields.

* * *

After the doors closed, the women rushed me off to my room where we started making a dress with my measurements. Everyone but one maid had left to play with the dress fabric, but I still felt concious as I stripped off my current gown. She made me stand straight, arms out and took out a length of string.

"Please stop moving, princess," the maid who was measuring my waist begged.

"Sorry," I apologized. "Why didn't anyone tell me- about this?"

"It's a tradition to create the dress on this day, as much as it is tradition for the men to go hunting on this day, princess," she answered, marking the string with some red substance. "It's the only day we can do measurements without disturbance."

"The peace and quiet is nice," I admitted. There wasn't a single sound of hustle 'n' bustle except for the rustling of fabric in the next room and outside my door.

"You are most beautiful, princess, and your hips will certainly carry Prince Thorin many children," the maid continued in a conversational tone. She looked quite young, probably twenty. Her long fair hair was pulled into a messy bun, a few strands escaping and she wore a worn lavender dress with a white apron.

I could feel my cheeks heating up. "Uh, t-thank you."

She laughed, sounding like the tinkling of bells. "You aren't used to compliments?" She asked, measuring my bosom with another piece of string as I fought the urge to cover myself.

"It's not that..." I replied, feeling a bit shy of the woman now.

"Then what's wrong, princess?" She marked the string again.

"Well, I'm not used to... _those_ kind of compliments.."

She chuckled, "So I see. Worry not though. You'll get used to them pretty soon."

My eyes widened in horror and the maid burst, laughing so hard, tears started running down her face.

"I-I'm sorry, princess, forgive me, but the look on your face was too.." She stiffled another laugh and walked out to hand the measurements to the others.

"What's your name?" I called after her.

"My name is Lavender."

* * *

A little later, someone came knocking at my door as I rested.

"Come in," I called, sitting up and stretching.

The maid, Lavender, burst in, blue eyes wide in horror whispered, "It's prince Thorin."

"What?!" I dashed out the door, headed for the throne room. Without waiting for her. Lavender was still standing by my door, dazed. I turned back and forced her to sit on my bed. "Stay here." I told her as firmly as I could.

She nodded wordlessly.

Then, I made a mad dash for the throne room where Viran was in front of Thrain and Thror, arms tied up, a burly guard standing next to him. Queen Cinoic stood off to the side, crying and dabbing her eyes with a lacey cloth and Frerin was there next to his mum, crying too. There was no sign of Dis, but she was probably napping.

Everyone's head turned as they heard my footsteps, but my eyes were glued to Viran.

"Ry." He turned and our eyes locked. For a brief moment, I felt a connection. A connection that was built over time, ever since we were young. But that was long ago.

I furrowed my brow. "What are you doing...?" Then I made the connection and, delicately, as princess-like as ever, I promptly fainted.

* * *

**Umm.. Sorry about Thorin? ;| Anyways, I hoped you liked ^.^ Reviews would be appreciated! Xoxo. **


	13. Guilty

**BAD ME. BAD, BAD ME. I'm shooooooo shorrrrrrry. Forgives me for such a short chappie. **

* * *

"Princess! Princess, wake up!" Someone was holding me up.

I opened my eyes to see I was in my room with Lavender beside me. I looked at her and could hear the desperateness in my voice, "Please, please, please, tell me Viran wasn't the one."

Lavender looked at me solemnly and nodded once. "He said it was an accident though. Prince Thorin was wearing green, I mean, I guess it could've been an accident. They haven't found his... his..."

_She can't bring herself to say it. _I blinked the tears back. "He's not dead. He's not. I know it."

"Please don't make this any harder than it is for yourself, princess!" Lavender cried, her voice cracking as I got up and ran to the door. I glanced back quickly to see she was holding back tears.

"Lavender," I murmured quietly, gazing at her. "Pull yourself together. Now isn't the time to lose focus at the task at hand."

She swallowed, stood up and curtsied hastily. "Yes, princess."

"Now, let's go to the throne room and see what's going on." I looked at her dress. "You may want to fix your gown. It's wrinkled."

She sniffed and nodded, smoothing the crumples then turning her eyes to me. "You aren't as devastated as I would've thought, princess."

I smiled bitterly. "..Well how about that."

* * *

We walked into the throne room, Lavender at my side. Thrór, Thráin, Cinoic and Frerin were also there. Not to mention ten guards in the room. Cinoic and Frerin were both crying silently in the corner. I looked up at Thrór and curtsied. "My King."

"Raise your head." He gazed at me with blue eyes that reminded me so much of Thorin. "Do you have anything to say, Rylla daughter of Náin?"

"A few words, if I may, your majesty." I turned, and walked a bit closer, fixing a cold stare on Viran, making him squirm slightly. "What do you have to say for yourself?" I asked quietly, glaring.

He winced as if I slapped him. "Ry, it was an accident. He was wearing all green and he was in the bushes. I heard rustling and shot.. The bush was right next to a river and he stumbled out and fell in... It carried him down.."

I took a deep breath, trying to steady myself. "The river that leads down to the waterfall?"

His green eyes glinted sadly. "Yes."

I realized I was holding my breath until then.

"Rylla, what do you think?" Thrór asked me from behind. Was he asking for my judgement?

I looked down, gazing at the pattern on the floor, pausing for a while. I carefully picked out an answer and turned. "I don't believe it was an accident, my king."

* * *

Viran was sent to the dungeon after that and I could feel the guilt. He meant so much to me only a few months ago and now I'd sent him to the dungeon. I couldn't help but feel the guilt, heavy on my chest as I walked back to my bedroom and shutting the door behind me quietly.

Biting my lip, I walked over to the window and stared out, losing myself in the blue sky. Instantly, it reminded me of Thorin's pale eyes and instead of trying to forget him, I let his face drift through my mind, remembering his gentle touch, the worry on his face whenever I was in trouble, his rough voice, his faint smell of metal.. Everything. I missed him. I could feel the hurt, a wound that was never going to heal, and I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. Not a single tear ran down my face and I turned my gaze down to my hands, touching my palm; they were the rough hands of a swordsman, not the delicate ones of a princess. But now, they couldn't do anything.

I tore my eyes away and bent down, lifting the hem of my dress to reveal the delicate silver chain around my right ankle. With a tug, it snapped and I stared at the little butterfly attached to the chain. I felt proud in a cruel way as I walked over to my door and handed the chain to a passing maid, saying, "Would you mind bringing this to the prisoner?"

"Which, princess?" The woman was younger than I was with dark circles under her eyes. She wore the usual maid gown and her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, voice tired.

"Viran, please."

* * *

**Thanks for reading~! Please review. ;) Better chappies will be coming, we promises. **


End file.
